


潰瘍

by yayee



Series: IF LIFE [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayee/pseuds/yayee
Summary: 那年春天，火神生了一場大病
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: IF LIFE [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030527
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

二十五歲是火神受罪的一年。春天剛開始的時候，他人生裡第一次吐血。那天他出勤水源查察，調查他分隊的責任區內消防栓及可運用水源分布。在地圖區塊中的社區大樓裡，社區管理委員會成員跟他報告私設消防栓的維護情形。一開始，火神還能正常應答，在紀錄本上寫字，但之後就不對勁。很不對勁。他盯住桌面上一點，手撐住桌緣，身體慢慢前傾。委員喊了他幾聲，他都沒應。

這疼痛並不是突然來到的。它埋伏漸進，像蛇要攻擊一樣拔地而起。火神對自己太有自信了，他覺得撐得過去，沒問題，也不是第一次這樣痛。但這次……他沒壓下去，吐血了，一次吐了快500cc，把委員嚇得半死。

火神自己也迷茫，呆呆地坐在那裡，瞪著被血染成深咖啡色的桌巾，抖著手摸自己的喉嚨，心想這是怎麼回事，這不是恐怖家庭醫學的情節嗎？為什麼……？血嘔出後，上腹的疼痛立刻減輕，但全身力氣也消失了。

青峰趕到醫院時臉色難看。他正在休假享受春天呢，火神就給他這樣的驚喜。沒見著醫生，護理台的護士給他指路，走進病房時火神正躺在那輸血。他抬眼看見青峰進來，招呼了聲：「嗨……」

青峰粗魯打斷：「你是誰啊？日劇女主角么？吐血的井上真央？」  
「誰啊……」火神無力地說。

青峰拖了張椅子坐下，臉繃得緊緊的，從血袋看到滯留針，再從滯留針看到血袋，沒說話。

火神說：「你也看連續劇啊？喜歡哪個女演員，警官？」

「胸部大的。」青峰抖著腳說。他從滯留針往上看，手臂、肩膀、下巴……我操，這小子的臉是上蠟了嗎？比鬼還白！

「你……」青峰組織語言，「這是怎麼回事？」  
「潰瘍，應該是。」  
青峰沒說話，他對醫學毫無研究，但裝出很懂的樣子。  
火神善意地解釋：「胃癌啊。」  
「什麼！」

青峰跳起，椅子向後倒去。火神忍不住大笑，才一笑就懨了，一臉痛苦地閉上眼睛。  
「笑屁啊，火神，別開這種玩笑。」

火神擺了一下插針的手，另一手在棉被裡按著胃，平復了會兒才說：「因為……是女主角……所以，不是癌症演不下去……」  
「閉嘴啦。」青峰目露兇光，上去抓住他被子外的手，「到底是怎樣？」  
「胃潰瘍，傷口出血，現在沒事了。」  
青峰沒有放手，狐疑地看著火神的臉。  
「沒事。」火神對他笑了下，這話的意思是：放手啊，痛！  
青峰放開手，回身拉起地上的椅子，「你的醫生呢？」  
「不知道……」火神咕噥，「你要去找他嗎？幫個忙，我想看我的片子。」

青峰脫下夾克向外走去，到病房門口拋下一句：「你老實點，躺那別動。」火神壓根不想動。他是撐著跟青峰扯皮。青峰走了，他吁了口氣，全身力道鬆開，無聊地抬眼看輸血袋，直到意識模糊。

再醒來時，已經換上輸液了。青峰坐在他病床邊看他。這人難得和顏悅色。見火神睜眼，青峰說：「好點嗎？」

火神無力地點了下頭。他還是犯睏，還能再睡二十個小時。青峰說：「剛才你同事來了。」  
「喔……」  
「說讓你養好身體再回隊。」  
「嗯……」  
「他們本來想等你醒。唉，你也太能睡了。」  
「幾點了？」火神張望了下，窗外一片漆黑。  
「十一點多。」  
「真的？難怪。我餓了。」  
「不准吃！」青峰一下又兇神惡煞起來，「你還想吃？吐不夠啊？」  
火神呆道：「你不讓我吃？」  
「……你這傢伙，」青峰幾乎要嘆氣了，「吐血後禁食觀察。」  
「什麼？」  
「就算能吃也只能流質。」  
「我要可樂……」  
「可樂你妹！想胃穿孔嗎？」

火神想要哀號了，過去二十五年他愛怎麼吃就怎麼吃，這算個什麼事啊！

青峰從腳邊地上拿起塑料袋，「所以說，我還是買了些。」  
火神期待地看著他。  
「你就看著我吃吧。」  
「……我操，你真是男主角？不是我的仇人？」  
青峰心情愉快，「我是男主角啊，乖，這就是吐血的下場。」  
火神哭笑不得。

青峰拿出便利店買來的三角飯糰，當著病人的面一口一口解決它。火神看著他直嚥口水，終於向他伸出手。「喂，一口的話沒關係吧？」  
「不行啊，一口夠你吐十升。」  
「哪可能啊！」  
「你別亂動，針頭會歪掉的。」  
「我要把它插在你身上。」火神悲憤道。  
「聽起來好色。」  
「……！」火神又想吐了，這是給氣的。

「我說你，」青峰說，「醫生說一般人這個情況都會食慾不振。」  
火神沒說話，還在看著飯糰。  
「你怎麼不一般啊？」青峰繼續嚼。  
「我就不一般。」  
「還得意上了？你就餓著吧。」  
火神真想死，不然讓青峰去死也行啊。

「那我能喝什麼？」他想了想，還是先別決裂。先搞點東西來充飢。  
「什麼也不能喝。」  
「不是說……」  
「那是能進食後。」  
「那……到底是哪時？」  
青峰掐著錶，慢條斯理地說：「保守的話，先禁二十四小時吧？」  
「……」  
「看到明天的夕陽時，你就可以喝果汁了。」  
「不要啊，什麼夕陽！等不了啦！你走開，讓專業的來。」火神伸手去摁護士鈴。

喊來護士的結果並沒有比較好。她告訴火神，再放一星期不管，他的胃就會穿過一個孔。  
「你得給它時間修復呀！至少堅持一段時間的流食。像你這樣嚴重的還吐血，先禁個兩天吧，你應該也不餓。」

護士走了，青峰幸災樂禍。  
「看，看看，誰對你比較好！」  
「閉嘴。」火神氣虛道。  
「你應該也不餓。」青峰學著護士語氣說。  
「閉嘴啦。話說，你到底是來幹嘛的？」  
「陪床啊。」  
「不用，謝了，滾吧。」  
「好無情啊──」青峰拖著尾音說。這真讓火神抓狂。

青峰吃完飯糰，將垃圾揉成團丟進桶裡，又從袋子裡拿出可樂。  
「看，你要的可樂。」  
「……」火神用眼神切割他的臉。  
「那我不客氣了。」  
「……」火神乾脆閉眼不管了。  
「喂，火神。」  
火神縮起脖子，把鼻子以下埋進棉被裡。  
「我看了你的片子。胃視鏡的。」  
火神睜眼怒道：「什麼？我還沒看呢。」  
「又不是什麼好看的，你是白癡嗎？潰爛的胃好噁心，看得我都吃不下飯了。」  
「你明明吃得很好啊！還喝，放下可樂。」

青峰還真面色凝重地放下了。他坐在那裡，盯著火神，像在思考什麼。  
「好吧，就這樣。」  
「啥？」  
「暴飲暴食的日子結束了。」青峰說這話的口氣，就像統治世界的君王一樣。上一個世代結束，我的世代要開始了。  
火神呆呆看著他。

「懂了嗎？」  
「完全不懂。」  
「嘖！跟笨蛋生活的我還真辛苦……我說你，以後每餐都得嚴格定時定量。」  
「定量？」  
「比如說，一餐只能吃一個漢堡，啊不，以後連漢堡都不能吃。」  
「什麼？」  
「炸物也絕對不行。」  
「咦？」  
「先吃半年的清粥好了。」

火神一個激動就想坐起來，青峰動作敏捷按住他肩膀，「平躺，保持平躺！」  
火神被他壓著，一臉著急，「我不要啊，這都什麼跟什麼，你要出家你去，我要繼續大魚大肉……」  
「想死嗎！」  
「不想！尤其不想餓死。」  
「餓不死的，你也該是時候學習過正常人的生活了，一餐吃一碗飯，不是二十碗，一天吃三餐，不是十餐……」  
火神怒道：「誰煮說得算，我想吃多少就煮多少，你管得著嗎？」  
「你是中二病嗎！」  
「完全不想被你說！」

巡房的護士敲開門，讓他們安靜一點，別人還要睡覺呢。

青峰站在床邊，壓著聲音說：「就是因為長期暴飲暴食的關係。不然你以為個個都像你這樣吐血啊？」  
「我以前都沒事的。」火神急道。  
「現在不就出事了嗎？」  
「這是個意外。」  
「根本意料之中啊！你這個吃法鐵定得出事。」  
「那些節目大胃王都沒事。」  
「還敢說，因為你吃得比他們兇！」

火神癱在枕頭上。他今天真是累，累慘了，人生就像被劈成兩半。無憂無慮的吃喝日子一去不復反。  
他抬眼看著青峰。「那我得一步一步……是吧？這樣才合人性。」  
「怎樣一步一步？」青峰雙手交抱胸前。  
「就先從十九個漢堡開始……」  
「沒有漢堡了。火神大我的人生與漢堡say goodbye了。」  
「講什麼英文啊！真火大。我的人生跟漢堡是交纏在一塊的，分不開。」  
「不用，你跟我交纏在一塊就夠了。」  
火神翻白眼道：「我的人生跟青峰說再見了，再見──滾吧！」  
「噓！」青峰讓他安靜點，「想被趕出去嗎？」  
「想。」火神含淚道。  
「乖。」青峰摸摸他的頭說，「沒有漢堡，還有其他的。」  
「薯條嗎？」  
「你還有小白菜，大白菜，高麗菜，豆芽菜……」

火神一臉看破紅塵地，默默望著青峰。  
青峰覺得心下不忍，啊啊，這傢伙。

「好吧，我可以抓小龍蝦給你吃。」一臉大爺賞你的跪謝吧快。  
火神咽了一下，說：「小龍蝦……聽起來還不錯。」已經饑不擇食。  
「是吧。不對，什麼聽起來還不錯，世界頂級美味好嗎！」  
「那是廚師的功勞吧！你得意什麼！」

下一次護士來巡房前，他們終於老實了。因為火神撐不住貧血導致的疲倦和口乾舌燥。他睡著前還想跟青峰繼續扯。青峰按著他的額頭，亂揉他的頭髮，「睡覺吧，笨蛋！這樣你離夕陽又更近一點了。」

火神睡著後，青峰拎著可樂罐走到醫院走廊，兩頭張望了下，右手邊盡頭處有通往頂樓的樓梯。他爬到陽台上，倚著護欄往下看。深夜裡，街上偶爾開過的車都是往醫院來。他面色陰沉，咬著可樂罐，裡頭已是沒有氣泡的糖水。

過了許久，青峰輕哼了聲，直起身體，將空罐給捏扁。咔啦一聲，在這個夜裡格外清脆。


	2. Chapter 2

他們倆人的穩固關係是從何時開始的呢？沒人知道。沒有一個明顯的轉折點。兩人從對手到球友，越走越近，類似磁場效應。

他們會滾到床單上真是本能獸性，一切都自然而然，水到渠成得讓人詫異。那之後，也許那之前也是，青峰跟他在同一個空間裡的時候……球場上、街道邊、其中一個人的學校、他家、他家的床、他的身體裡……火神深深感覺到兩人之間的性吸引力。就算物理沒學好，他也感覺到，這種力是相對存在的，他感受到什麼，青峰就感受到什麼。它化為實體，像利刃刺穿他的胸膛，讓他渴望得全身發疼。在床上青峰使勁頂他時，火神就扳過他臉吻他、咬他，故意不放鬆，讓他也不好過。

青峰本來就沒耐心，火神每次都遭罪。當然，這也是相對的──摩擦力是相對的。火神頂得住，他可以做愛打球做飯吃飯再去小區公園慢跑或健身房重訓，一條線行程不用休息。青峰洗完澡打赤膊站在廚方交界處看火神忙，簡直想嘆氣了。這紅頭髮的傢伙各項技能都在怒刷男友力，跟這樣的男人在一起，誰都會變成廢物的。這不是青峰大輝個人的問題，他確信。

對了，說到關係確定……大四近畢業時，同樣是火神的家，同樣他的床上，青峰從後面來，按著火神的額頭讓他仰起臉，貼在他耳邊像不經意地喘氣說：「畢業……我沒地方住。」  
「嗯？」火神皺著眉頭，臉上滿是苦悶的情慾。  
「所以、一起住吧！」聽他說的，像這是他家，他是邀請人。

火神沒應聲，在床單上調整了下姿勢。青峰圈住他的腰，用力往前頂一下，滿意地聽到火神悶哼一聲。  
他在枕頭裡悶聲說了什麼。  
「什麼？」青峰俯下身去聽。  
「……街友中心。」  
「我操！」  
「哈、哈……」火神大笑，他的胸口震動傳到對方手臂上。青峰一陣心癢。

他將火神摟更緊，晃兩下下身，咬著他的耳朵，「這就是房租，你好好收著。」  
「不要啊，」火神還在笑，「太沒誠意了。」  
「這樣還沒誠意？你要怎樣的誠意啊。我搞到你射出來可以吧？」  
「不……我更喜歡看你流落街頭。」  
「你個白癡，閉上嘴，乖乖地射出來就好。」

火神將頭往後靠，直到後腦碰上青峰肩膀。他側過頭去，將太陽穴壓在青峰下巴。「這場是我比較厲害，你射兩次了，蠢貨。」  
青峰將他的腦袋往下按，親了一下他後頸，粗聲說：「能搞贏我的只有我自己。」  
「這、聽起來很變態。」才說完，火神咬緊牙關，膝蓋徒勞地在床上滑了下，因為青峰被激到了，開始從背後像打樁一樣操他。這是對房東的態度嗎？他憤憤想道，但什麼也沒說，怕咬到舌頭。

那之後，他們就住在一起了。從畢業到現在。  
──這發展有點不對吧？  
此時的火神簡直想對街道上的行人大喊。  
完全不對了！

當然，他沒有大喊的體力。剛從醫院走出來還虛著呢，腳步都是浮的。青峰手插褲袋走在前頭，一個負心漢的背影。火神盯著看，心想等下就結束關係。  
如果再留青峰在身邊的話，他就要餓死了。  
讓他滾。漢堡v.s.青峰。漢堡完勝。

這些荒唐的年歲，真是太神奇了。火神對自己人生發展的不可預期性，油然而生一股敬意。這就是人生，這就是青春，不知道在幹嘛，就這樣過去了。

他將視線從青峰背上移開，往一旁望去。剛好兩人途經一家速食店。在大片玻璃窗戶裡，春日陽光反射間，一桌一桌的年輕人或家庭組合聚在一起吃漢堡，那叫一個幸福快樂啊。火神看在眼裡，不覺悲從中來。他畢業沒幾年，才在奔三半途上，胃就已經七老八十了。這都是什麼事啊。他曾是吃遍天下無敵手、號稱擁有鐵胃的男人，現在這個鐵突然就發現要穿孔了，真是想不通。

轉正頭來，直接撞在青峰身上。火神摀著頭退了兩步。  
「走路看路啊。」青峰說。  
「幹嘛？」  
青峰對著速食店大門抬了下下巴。「吃飯。」  
火神困惑地看著他。  
「你吃生菜沙拉。」  
「……不吃！你自己吃好了。」  
青峰伸手勾住火神肩膀，將他往玻璃門推，「吃吧，吃吧，別客氣啊。」  
「沒客氣啊！完全不客氣的……別推我，我自己走……」

好了，他們也加入到幸福快樂的團體中。火神看著對座的青峰拆開漢堡包裝紙。他環顧四週，隔壁的情侶兩人同喝一杯奶昔，另一桌的小孩在組裝兒童餐玩具，戴粗框眼鏡的國中生將大麥克壓扁。火神的視線回到自己桌上，青峰給他買了盒牛奶來。

「看什麼，快吃。」咬著漢堡的青峰說。  
「吃什麼？」火神沒好氣道。

他的禁食令解除後就進入流質期，出院再開放軟質。少量多餐。醫生表示，再觀察兩天就可以進入恢復期，三餐定時，飲食正常，排除油炸。

出院前他也不跟青峰吵著要吃的了，整天躺那挺屍，受空胃痛折磨。換青峰去問護士他哪時可以正常進食。拿回了張清單，青峰在病床邊念給他聽：「調味奶、煉乳、煎的、炸的、牛筋、未加工豆類、粗纖維蔬菜、高甜高酸水果、糯米、辣椒、胡椒、芥末、咖哩、甜點……以上是不能吃的。」  
「那你念屁啊！」

想到那清單火神暗暗嘆氣，隨手戳開牛奶。  
「你現在能吃軟食？」青峰說，「我嚼碎餵給你。」  
「不要啊！別噁心我了。」  
「來嘛，別害羞啊。」青峰開玩笑地橫桌湊過來。火神給擋開了。

他將牛奶一飲而盡，把空盒子往桌子中間一放，說：「我要回去排班了。」  
「哈？哪時？」  
「這兩天。」  
青峰嚼著他最後一口漢堡，沒接腔。  
火神掏出手機說：「A區管線有點問題，我隊長發來的。我們人手不足……」  
「隨便啦。」青峰粗魯地說，把包裝紙揉掉。那對情侶已經放棄奶昔，開始接吻了。

回家的路上，火神本來想順路去超市轉轉，但青峰一臉陰沉走在前頭，沒有停步的意思。他又犯病了。青峰大輝的每個月總有那麼幾天。

踏進家門，情勢就逆轉了。果不其然是一團混亂。火神頭痛地四下看了圈，衣服襪子滿地都是，廚房堆滿外賣盒，餐桌上都是油漬，沙發被雜誌報紙覆蓋，電視還沒關，一看，深夜頻道的錄製。

青峰從浴室出來，火神在客廳喊他，「這個你還看嗎？我刪了。」  
「別刪，那是錄給你看的。」  
火神嗶嗶嗶全部刪除。

青峰走進客廳，火神正在撿他一地的衣服。他撓撓頭髮，啪一聲把自己摔在報章雜誌上。  
「起來。」火神面無表情地說。  
「我還幫你錄了前幾天的球賽，都給刪了？」  
「起來。」火神從他身下抽雜誌。  
「喂，我又餓了。」  
「房東很生氣。」火神好不容易抽出一本雜誌，直接往青峰臉上抽。  
「啊！做什……」青峰摀著臉。  
火神把那團衣物塞到他懷裡，「自己洗。」

客廳收得差不多，火神走向廚房。還賴在沙發上的青峰立刻聽到房東傳喚。  
「青峰，f*ck you!…昨天是資源回收日！為什麼不拿去丟一丟？」  
「哈？誰知道那個……都當垃圾處理不就好了。」  
火神從廚房交界處探頭，將兩袋垃圾扔到青峰身上，「那就趕緊處理去！」  
「你遠射是不是變準了？」青峰震一下身體，讓垃圾滑落到沙發下。

火神在擦桌子的時候，青峰從後面貼上去，將他上半身按在桌上。火神反手把抹布往他臉上抹，「我還沒擦乾淨！」  
「弄髒衣服了？」青峰壓著聲音說，「我幫你脫。」  
「滾遠點。我現在很火。」  
「真的？來啊，幫你滅火。」青峰的手從他衣服下襬摸進來。

摸到上腹部的時候，火神趴在那不動了。青峰手指在他胸骨下摸索，另一隻手去探他額頭，低聲問：「你是不是……」  
「牛奶。」火神閉眼皺眉說，背部突然向上彈，「不要這樣按！……痛。」  
「是因為牛奶？還是過餓？」  
「不知道。」  
「嘖。」青峰放開他讓他起來。火神臉上扭曲，坐到另一張餐椅上。  
「止痛藥？」青峰問他。

火神按著胃說：「醫生開了一些……等一下，我現在吃什麼都會吐。」他調整了下呼吸，視線掃過客廳，用小腿輕輕踢了青峰一下，「你和垃圾，我家只能留一樣，你自己選！」  
「喂，踢我……」青峰扳過他的臉說，「我是看你不舒服才讓著你的啊。」  
「少廢話。」

青峰倒垃圾回來時火神在洗澡。他聽見淋浴的聲音，不客氣地推門進去。  
火神背對浴室門站在花灑下，沒有回頭。他被浸濕的頭髮光澤黯淡，身體比住院前更瘦一些。  
青峰背靠在關起的門上，上下打量他的同居人。他懶洋洋喊道：「喂──英雄，你剛剛說什麼，地下管線？你要去接？確定不會暈倒在排水溝裡？」  
火神扭頭看他。讓青峰意外的是，對方的神情放鬆了，臉色也不再刷白一片。火神伸出一隻手，一把將他拉進花灑中。

青峰跌跌撞撞摔在他身上。「喂、你……好了，現在你又多一套衣服要洗。」  
「我才不幫你洗。」火神不屑道，湊過來跟他接吻。  
兩人分開時，青峰撥了下濕掉的頭髮，「這個是？」  
「你不要么？那進來幹嘛？」火神聲音裡湧起一股躁動，開始扯青峰的衣服。  
「現在不火啦？不讓我滾遠點？」青峰低頭看著他雜亂無章的動作。火神家務拿手，脫衣服卻老笨手笨腳的。  
「幹嘛，生氣啊？」火神笑著說，「讓你倒個垃圾至於嗎，哪天不是我倒啊？」  
青峰突然一個用力，將火神推到牆上，按著他腦袋吻他。

吻了一會兒，青峰稍微拉開一點距離問：「你可以？」一邊去摸他肚子。  
「可以，我吃藥了。」  
「性藥？」  
火神聽了低笑，又把青峰拉近來，不耐地拍開他摸自己腹部的手，繼續扯他衣服。「脫掉，快……」  
「別急啊。」青峰退了一步，故意慢吞吞地拉起毛衣下擺，拉過頭頂。火神伸手來解他褲頭，一樣亂扯一通。青峰扔開毛衣，撥掉火神的手。

「要不要去床上？」  
「不要……除非你戴套。我懶得再洗一遍了。」  
青峰從洗手台上抓起潤滑劑，把褲子給踢掉。他已經變得跟火神一樣急。  
「轉過去。」他粗聲說。  
火神額頭抵著磁磚，忍受青峰的手指。他的臉上又浮現苦悶與興奮交雜的神色。

「這管沒了。」擠出最後一點潤滑劑，青峰隨手扔下，手指再次探到之前的部位，「這樣你夠嗎？」

「我操……」火神發現自己在性事中特別愛爆粗，「你先試著……別突然來啊，說一聲。」

青峰咬著他的肩膀，將下半身壓向他，「我要爆了。」另一隻手伸到前面摸他。  
火神哼了兩聲，察覺青峰又在按他肚子。他反手敲了對方頭一下，「別按！」  
「還痛？」  
「沒關係，隨便……」火神急切地說。青峰親了他肩膀一下，按著他後腰讓他朝後貼合自己，另一手往下握住自己兒子。接著他腰一用力就頂進去。

火神趴在牆上僵了兩秒才痛喊出來：「F*ck you! 操！……我讓你說一聲的！」  
「可是你很急啊……」青峰也喘得厲害，緊緊固定火神的腰。媽的，太緊了，好痛。  
「等下……」火神抵著牆閉上眼，悶頭感受了下，「又流血了，去你媽的，我明天要出勤！」  
「不要去，別去。」青峰喃喃道，「別去添亂了，Taiga，乖。」  
「添你媽……」火神聲音哽了下。青峰使勁往裡頂。「等一下，青峰，我有點……」  
青峰低喘道：「什麼？吐血前講一聲啊，不然我真會痿……」  
「我吐你一臉！」

青峰向外撤出一點，手又伸向前摸索他肋骨下緣。一邊向前頂，一邊覆上他的腹部上方。他的手其實沒用力，但火神眼淚立刻下來了，混著汗跟頭髮滴落的水珠。

青峰扳過他臉要親時嚇了跳，「喂？你……怎麼？」  
火神一臉迷茫看著他沒回答。青峰難得緊張，「痛？痛嗎？痛了不會說啊？」  
他嘴唇抖了下，手搭上青峰手腕，「繼續動，幫我打出來……」  
「我靠，這麼痛別做了唄？」  
「快點……幫我……」他都語帶哽咽了。青峰想我不蹂躪你我都不是男人。

當然，他還沒那麼渾蛋。草草幫火神解決後他就退出，讓火神回臥室去，自己在浴室弄出來，再匆匆洗了次澡。他想這算怎麼回事啊，像末日play似的，做個愛都要鬧出人命。不過這不是他的錯，是火神的。那傢伙果然是個白癡嗎？

洗完澡他拿了瓶常溫礦泉水進房間。火神躺在床上，全身紅潮都沒退，跟髮色很配。

青峰將水拋給他，「喂，你這人是不是有毛病？」  
火神接過水就砸回來：「叫你別按別按你還按！想殺了我嗎？」  
「哈？我沒用力。」  
「那是你以為……」火神翻白眼，「一定要邊做邊摸我肚子是……你的新性癖好嗎？」

青峰再次把水拋給他，自己也滾到床上。兩人頭挨著頭。火神還氣憤難平，將礦泉水瓶捏得咔咔響。青峰懶洋洋地說：「你應該開始禁慾……醫生知道要罵死你。」  
「不想被你說。」

火神睡著後，青峰順走他的手機，隨手給關機了。


	3. Chapter 3

「喂，現在才打來是找死么！」  
「隊、隊長對不起，我的手機好像自動關機了……」  
「啊，跟你開玩笑的，不用道歉。你身體怎麼樣了？」  
「……沒事，我已經回家了。」  
「真的嗎？聽他們說你胃穿孔。」  
「沒，還沒穿過去……」

嘩啦──。火神扭頭一看，青峰正從臥室那側推開陽台的玻璃門。他看上去心情很壞。

「喂，」不顧火神在講電話，青峰劈頭問他說：「你是不是沒繳瓦斯費？」  
「瓦斯費？」火神呆呆地說，「家裡是叫桶裝啊，用完了嗎？」  
「嘖，我哪知道？你來看一下。」  
「等一下。」火神揮手讓他走，將注意力轉回手機上。青峰又嘖一聲，從玻璃門前晃開了。

「喂，抱歉，說到哪……對了，我可以照三月班表輪班，隨時都可以。」

「不要急。」電話裡的小隊長說，「是我要跟你道歉，本來要讓你多休息幾天的。現在有點突發狀況，等這個控制住，我請大隊長給你假。」

「那多謝了，不過，我身體真的沒問題，如果……啊！」火神突然警覺一件事，忙扭頭一看，臥室沒人。「等……隊長，我等等打給你。」

他掐斷通話，從陽台跨進房間，一邊大喊：「青峰！」  
沒有回應。他奔出房門往廚房的方向喊，「青峰大輝！」

青峰站在瓦斯爐前，喀啦喀啦扭轉旋鈕，一邊暴躁地說：「怎麼沒火啊？」  
「你在幹嘛？」火神竄進廚房，從旁抓住青峰的手，像抓到小孩玩火的父母似的。  
「煮飯。」  
「煮飯？」

青峰掙脫火神牽制，在他眼皮底下繼續硬扭旋鈕。喀喀啦。「沒火，是不是沒瓦斯了？」  
火神立刻又抓住他，「行了，你要吃什麼，我來做。」  
「為什麼沒火？」青峰跟瓦斯爐槓上了。

火神右手抓著他，左手去開瓦斯，先壓再扭，啪一聲，火苗從爐台內圈中竄起。  
「哦──」青峰說，「原來要先壓下去。」  
火神想一頭撞死。我怎麼就示範給他看了？

「我來試試。」青峰伸手過去。  
「等下，你不要玩這個。」  
「我沒玩啊，我要做飯。」

「做什麼飯？」火神看了一圈，流理臺上有個長柄鍋，鍋裡是六分滿的稀飯。他困惑地抬眼看青峰。

「這是外賣。」青峰看著爐台，煩躁地撓撓頭說：「因為，它冷了。你這傢伙，怎麼那麼能睡？」

火神呆呆看著他，不知該感動還是好笑。「謝謝了，我來熱吧……我怕你燒了我們家。」

「喂。」青峰不滿道，「我也是看小當家長大的。」  
「毫無幫助啊！」  
「讓我試試！」  
「不要！你去餐桌坐著！」  
「我要試，我會用！」

兩人僵持了會兒，妥協的是火神。他站開一小步，「好，你試。不過先說好，只有我在的時候才可以。」  
青峰將長柄鍋放到爐台上。火神緊緊盯著，「扭到第二格，火穩了再往回轉小。」  
「喔。」喀。  
火焰立刻竄上半個鍋身！

「第二格！」火神立馬從旁切斷瓦斯。「你這叫扭到底！」  
青峰覺得有趣似的，今日首次露出笑容，「啊──反正你專業是救火的。」  
火神正色道：「這不有趣，真的可能著火，你知不知道？」  
「嗯、嗯。」  
「看著我！你讓人很火大啊。」火神瞄了眼冰箱上的三月行事曆，「下星期五有社區防災宣導，你給我去聽！」  
「你主講嗎？」  
「不是。想要我主講嗎？我天天給你講！」火神用身體把他從瓦斯爐前擋開，「好了，去坐著，別在這搗亂。」  
「你不是要值班？」  
火神才想起小隊長，低罵一聲，「可惡，都是你……我手機丟哪了？」  
「你值班的話，我只好自己做飯了。」青峰的手越過他伸向瓦斯爐。  
火神抓住他，「不要鬧，再玩火我剁掉你的手！」  
「好兇啊──」

火神把他押出廚房，順手從餐桌上抓起手機。他用眼神示意青峰滾遠點，轉身走回瓦斯爐前播電話。

青峰沒趣地晃開，走到客廳想看電視。他從茶几上抓起遙控時，底下壓著的東西引起他的注意。  
病歷報告。

他轉頭看了下，火神站在廚房裡邊熱稀飯邊講電話。青峰打開電視，一邊不經意似地翻開病歷。

火神講完電話熱完飯，走到客廳問青峰：「你吃了嗎？我睡覺的時候？」  
青峰對著電視點點頭。  
火神拿碗盛好稀飯，端到客廳跟青峰坐在一起。「還要吃嗎？」  
「你吃吧。」

火神一陣稀哩呼嚕。

「你……喂，給我慢點！你知道走出去買外賣多辛苦嗎？給我心存感激慢慢吃啊。」青峰把他埋在碗裡的腦袋捉起來。  
「咳、咳……」火神嗆了一下，「這是哪家？還不錯。」  
「你有不好吃的么？」

火神突然說：「原來你真的會看偶像劇。」  
青峰一愣，看向電視，頻道放在戲劇台。他哼了一聲，把它切開了。  
「不要切，我看你愛看什麼。」火神往後靠在沙發背上。  
「A片。」

頻道切到家庭醫學，青峰又切走了。他臉色越來越黑。  
火神看了眼牆上的鐘，「沒球賽就看電影。」  
電影台在播日劇《冠軍大胃王》最終回。青峰將電視關了。

「哎，我要看！」  
「沒什麼好看的。」  
「遙控給我。」  
「你專心吃飯！」

火神覺得青峰真是難以捉摸。


	4. Chapter 4

晚上近七點，離火神出門四個小時後，青峰賴在床上從手機app搜尋附近外賣，才看準正要播電話時，一個新訊息進來。

『別碰瓦斯爐別叫外賣。出門前隨手幫你做了四個便當在冷凍蒸一下就可以吃。將就這兩天吧』

青峰瞪大眼睛。  
四個便當？隨手？什麼戰鬥力啊這人！

他抓著手機下床，到廚房開冷凍櫃一看，四個便當各一主菜三配菜菜色還不帶重複。很好火神。

青峰都黑臉了，靠著冰箱門劈哩啪啦傳訊息回去。  
『不是讓你別做么！我期待了一禮拜的披薩夜給你破壞了』

放下手機，他還對著冰箱鬱悶，訊息又進來了。  
『早說，披薩我也能做』

我操。  
青峰將頭抵著冰箱，為了火神無法跟自己搭上線感到挫敗。  
他盯著手裡的手機，覺得很不甘心。才想著要怎麼罵人，螢幕又亮起。

『你應該忘了怎麼用電鍋』

他還真忘了。

『外鍋加一杯半水多悶五分鐘』

青峰正想回「專心救火啊你」，火神又傳來。  
『要插電』

青峰感到被侮辱。  
『你真把我當白痴』

『不扯了你快吃飯。我去忙了bye』

青峰將手機扔在桌上，走到客廳打開電視輪了遍新聞台。目前的東京平安無事。他把頻道停在都會台，走回廚房準備熱晚飯，一邊看了下冰箱上火神的班表。從今天起三天都被紅筆圈了起來。

三天？

之前火神也做過同樣的事，按排班天數的午晚餐準備便當。通常他會在圈起的最後一天深夜裡回來。也就是說……  
今天晚餐，明天午晚餐，後天午晚餐。五個便當。

青峰確認前已經猜中，但他還是探頭看了眼。晾碗架上倒扣一個洗乾淨的便當盒。

他抓起手機。  
『你是不是吃了一個』

***

「可惡。」火神說。  
他真是自作孽不可活。

三點出門，那時沒忍住吞了個便當，配菜還是辣的，四點胃酸開始發作。它沖刷胃裡的開放瘡傷時，那種痛幾乎打穿他的背部！火神把出勤車停在路邊，將前額抵在方向盤上，一隻手在操控桿旁無意識地亂敲。 

我不會是要穿孔了吧。火神滿頭都是汗，痛得劇烈時還咬起方向盤。這一波過去，他趕忙撐起身體，從外套內側口袋翻出制酸劑，沒有水，硬吞，卡在喉嚨好久下不去。他歪在駕駛座上瞪著天空，直到藥效發作。

火神鬆了口氣，重新發動車子。這時候是四點半。這事沒完。五點到七點他們在A區探測街道的瓦斯外漏情形。七點掃完分隊負責的街區，隊長讓人休息。火神坐在人行道上給青峰發訊息，直到小隊長讓他們過去。

「瓦斯公司的人終於來了，現在的人都是這個效率！」隊長拍著錶說，「管線阻斷後再偵測一次確認，把工具準備一下。」

大家分頭預備時，小隊長招手道：「火神你過來。」

兩人走到指揮車旁。隊長遞給他一瓶水，「你行不行啊？」  
「行，最佳狀態。」  
「最佳個鬼啦。」隊長往他後腦拍了下，「你是開救護車的，不是躺救護車的，ok？」  
火神扭開瓶蓋，小口喝水。手機在他口袋震動了下，他沒有管。  
「唉，總之這裡搞定就收工。今晚你在總部待命，沒大事就別出去了。」  
「真的沒事。」  
「你是隊長還是我是隊長？照我說的做就對了，其他廢話不用說。」

隊長走後，火神背靠在指揮車邊上。又開始了。他覺得很抓狂，這便當的代價太特么大了！手機又在震。啊，青峰該不會搞不定電鍋吧？這個生活低能活到現在還真奇蹟。

火神穩了一下，從指揮車邊離開。


	5. Chapter 5

火神從淺眠中驚醒。枕頭邊有東西震動了兩下。他伸手一摸，拿到眼前。手機屏幕上顯示兩則未讀訊息和一通未接來電。

現在時間是晚上十二點半。他揉了一下太陽穴，點開訊息，第一則是晚上七點二十分的『你是不是吃了一個』，第二則是剛才震醒他的『忙完沒』。未接來電在晚上七點二十二分。以上都來自青峰。

火神坐起身來，外套從他肩上滑落。他才在備勤室裡睡了二十分鐘，卻像是做了兩年的夢。

他把外套抱在懷裡，回電給青峰。

才播通就被接起。  
「喂……」  
「你怎麼這麼貪吃啊？」青峰劈頭就罵。

火神沒反應過來，「什麼？」

青峰怒道：「我說你怎麼這麼貪吃！」  
「什麼貪吃？」  
「那個便當！」  
火神呆了下，才說：「哦，便當。」  
「那好像是辣的吧！」  
「嗯，是啊。」  
「還是！」  
「怎麼了？」

青峰氣急敗壞，「那是做給我的吧！你怎麼就吃掉了。」  
「我做的我不能吃啊？」火神頂了句。  
「不是，嘖！你就不該吃的。」  
「那我還上班，不讓我吃哪來的體力。」  
「你……所以我讓你別上班！」  
「別對我說，去對我長官說。」火神不耐地說。  
這通電話莫名的像另一個夢。

青峰沒詞了。青峰不高興。

「啊，所以你打來幹嘛？」火神問。  
「喂！搞清楚，是你打過來的。」  
「咦，我打過去幹嘛呢！」

青峰快給氣死了，「我哪知道！你是不是救火時腦子進水啦。」  
「那我掛了。」  
「掛啊你！」

火神向後倒在床鋪上，看著陰暗中被黴菌侵蝕的天花板。  
沉默了會兒，他對著手機低低喊了一聲：「青峰……！」

那頭的青峰愣了下，「嗯？」

「我剛夢見你打球的樣子了。」  
「哈？」  
「高中打球的樣子。」  
「什麼啊。」  
「夢見我們一對一。」  
「……」這小子果然還沒睡醒。青峰嘀咕。

「我把你打得落花流水。」  
這什麼，「喂、喂？果然是在作夢啊？」  
「想知道比數嗎？」  
「哈？」  
「我二十比零。」  
「呸，你也只能在夢裡找存在感了。」  
「二十比零啊……」  
「還回味呢！」

火神翻了個身，將手機緊緊貼著耳朵。「好久沒打了。」  
「嗯……」  
「可惡，想打。」  
「真的么，現實是很殘酷的。」你來二十比零試試。  
「我們去打球。」火神聲音模糊地說。  
「現在？」  
「在夢裡連線好了。」  
「不連！你是白癡么？」  
「快點，我等你。」  
「等屁啊！」

火神埋在外套裡笑，「你找得到伺服器嗎？」  
「你……」  
「我們去打球。」  
「夠了。」青峰無奈道。  
「真的打。」火神說，「我回家就去打。」  
「我沒答應啊？」  
「打球吧。」  
「你真的夠了。」  
「我想跟你打球……」

喂喂，不要突然丟直球過來！真卑鄙。

「你回來再說。」最後青峰無奈地低聲說。  
火神沒回答。  
「喂？睡著了嗎？」  
「沒有。」火神說。  
「你今天有點奇怪。」  
「啊，是嗎？我有點累。」  
「是在備勤嗎？」  
「不算……隊長讓我休息。」  
「那睡覺吧。」

「青峰……」  
又來了，這種低低的聲音。

「嘖，你這傢伙，是在撒嬌么！」  
「當然不是啊！什麼撒嬌？」火神茫然道。  
「喊我名字做什麼？」  
「不然喊誰名字？」

啊，他們注定是無法溝通的。

「你想說什麼？」青峰問他。  
火神繼續茫然，他自己也不知道想說什麼。  
但不想掛電話。

「什麼啊？」青峰說。  
「嗯？這個月費率用不完……」  
「喂！」

火神閉上眼睛，仍然將手機緊貼著臉。

青峰喊他，「喂，你想睡覺就睡。」  
「我想睡。」  
「睡吧。」  
「這次要三十比零。」火神迷糊道。  
「……別再夢到我啦，你個混蛋。」  
「等著吧。」  
「嘖！你是不是還在胃痛啊？整個人都不正常。」  
「不痛。」火神低聲說。  
「那好。」  
「我還要吃便當。」  
「……你腦子裡只有吃嗎？」  
「我的便當很好吃啊……」  
「這是開始自戀了么！」  
「不好吃嗎？」火神說。  
「……」  
「不好吃就吐出來。」  
「喂！你今天喜怒無常啊！」

火神又安靜了。

「你要睡覺了嗎？」青峰問。  
火神沒回答。  
「要睡就睡啊！」  
「嗯……」  
「好，我放著讓你耗費率。」青峰無奈道。

「喂……」火神說。  
「嗯？」  
「我在夢裡等你一對一。不敢來的被狗咬。」  
「哈？等下，被狗咬是啥啊。那只有你怕吧？」  
「我等你……」火神迷糊道。尾音消失時，他真的陷入夢境。

「你……喂？火神？」  
青峰看了下手機，又貼到耳邊聽了下。最後他在床上重新躺下，把它開擴音放在一邊。  
「這傢伙……」他嘀咕。


	6. Chapter 6

在他們以為狀態控制住的隔天清晨，火神在睡夢裡被人搖醒，睜眼一看，是另一小隊的隊長。他臉色不善，從火神衣領裡拉出識別證來看，「火神大我，哪個梯次的？現在是你的班嗎？」

火神給他摸脖子弄精神了，從床上挺身坐起來，「隊長、我……」  
隊長打斷道：「值班機呢？沒帶在身上？」  
火神啊了聲，正想給他解釋自己半備勤半休息的狀態，隊方又打斷道：「跟我來。」

早先時候瓦斯重新通氣，在街角的雜貨舖下方的地下管線有道裂縫，他們檢查給漏掉了。爆炸發生時，雜貨店上下兩層樓的窗戶全被震碎，驚動了二樓的店主一家。所幸無人傷亡。接獲通報後，第一批派遣人員抵達現場。火勢很快被控制住了。指揮官回報中心，讓火災調查課長跟相關承辦人去現場了解狀況。火神是被挖起來當司機的。他打檔上路，車上的長官全都面色沉重。雖然是小火災，但必經程序仍然讓人頭疼。後續作業、報告、記者……還有，啊，該死，消防犬！火神心不在焉地邊開車邊想。之前沒通過的案子，也許因為他們這次失誤，上面會再次推動消防犬訓練計畫……沒關係，牠們都會很乖的，但願吧。

他想到青峰。希望記者在晨間時段來不及發新聞稿。他想著昨夜的夢……沐浴在清晨晨光裡的街道，閃耀著他夢中球場的顏色。

***

夜裡，青峰在半夢半醒間聽到關門聲。他以為是幻聽，繼續埋在棉被裡迷迷糊糊，直到床沿一低，有人在他床邊坐下了。青峰睜開眼睛，陰暗中只看見模糊的黑影。

「火神？」他哼道。  
「嗯。」  
「……」青峰又閉上眼睛。有件事不太對。他在迷濛的思緒裡掙扎著。

坐在他身邊的火神慢慢脫下外套，正要站起身。青峰從後抓住他的手，「你……怎麼回來了？」應該還有一天的。  
「隊長提前放人。」火神說。青峰從後抱住他的腰。他坐回床沿，將手搭上青峰的手臂，像在安撫般輕輕撫摸他，拍兩下。「你睡吧。我去洗個澡。」

「別洗了……」青峰埋在他腰裡咕噥。  
火神繼續輕拍他，耐心等他放開自己。

「躺下來。」青峰手臂施力，要將他給扳倒。  
「我要換衣服。」  
「不要換。」  
「兩分鐘就好。」

青峰慢慢鬆開他。那一臉不情願的表情，讓火神懷疑他還沒睡醒。

火神從床邊離開。青峰翻了個身，用枕頭罩住頭。他在淋浴聲裡潛回夢境，載浮載沉，夢的畫面像被干擾的影像反覆跳轉。直到他開始相信火神的出現是另一個幻覺。

「青峰……」他聽見幻覺輕輕喊他。  
「兩分鐘？」青峰閉著眼，口齒不清地抱怨，「都兩小時了！」  
火神低聲說了什麼。青峰伸手去拉他，要他躺上來。伸出的手被反握住。

「送我去醫院。」火神說。

***

這個假期真是太糟糕了。青峰翻開報紙，把藏在不起眼一角的爆炸案後續報導念給火神聽，「本次事件傷者人數：一人。」  
「有人受傷？」火神驚訝道。  
「就是你。」  
「我？我沒受傷啊。」

青峰環顧四下。他們又回到醫院模式：火神躺在病床上，他坐在床邊。真是討厭的模式。連匆匆而過的護士都像NPC一樣乏善可陳。

青峰翻過一頁報紙，決定今天不罵人。他開始看社會版。知道全人類都差不多倒楣，他就覺得好過一點了。

「有沒有報導提到消防犬？」火神問他。  
「消防犬將取代人力，」青峰隨口亂說，「因為有消防員會在救災現場吐血！」  
「我沒有。」火神抗議，「我離開才吐的。」

今天不罵人。

青峰又翻過一頁。社會版後是運動版。他隨便掃一眼，看了下前一天美國職籃的各場比數。下個月就要開始季後賽了。

躺在病床上的火神前幾天已經動完手術，把胃壁穿孔給縫合，腹腔也被食鹽水清洗過。現在好了，他的食慾完全消失，不用任何人盯著，就是逼他他都不吃。青峰想你一開始就這麼老實，也許可以逃過這劫。

「有什麼好看的？」火神問他。青峰把一半報紙分過去。火神專心看起NBA專版，「可惡，錯過好多場……你怎麼不幫我錄起來。」  
「全被你刪了好嗎！」  
「我們再來賭這屆冠軍。」  
「好啊，」青峰撐著下巴說，「我看看誰又要倒楣了。」  
每次被火神押注的隊伍都會在第一輪慘敗。

青峰折起報紙，將邊角對好。火神扭頭看向窗外，今天天氣很好。他身體裡沉眠幾天的籃球魂又因為賽季報導覺醒了。  
「我出院的話，我們……」  
青峰揮揮手，一臉的「閉嘴」訊號。  
「我這幾天都作夢。我們高中那時候……」火神看著他，臉上發光，毫無病色。回憶讓他神采奕奕。

「嗯、嗯。」青峰搶過火神的報紙幫他折。  
「你真厲害啊。」火神說，「我沒見過誰像你這樣打球。」  
青峰將報紙疊好站起身，看了下手錶，「我去買點吃的，順便回家幫你帶點東西。你要什麼？」

因為火神要說的話他不想聽，現在不想。對他來說太多了。

***

把車開出醫院停車場的時候，太陽高掛在天空。這幾天會下雨，如果氣象預報這次準的話。青峰在路口等紅燈，一邊想著，火神在夢裡愉快打球時，自己的夢中卻是病例報告和胃片。這不公平。他竟然還敢說這些話，露出那種表情。

那時自己就在他面前，哪裡都沒有去。他應該是他這些年最熟悉的人。可是火神在病房裡看他的樣子卻像是在想念他。

燈號轉綠，青峰踩下油門。他聽見路邊國小校園裡傳出的笑聲，想像操場邊豎立的低矮籃球架。他的上空飄過大朵的立體雲。今天的城市宛若宮崎駿電影。

The End


End file.
